Ground engaging components such as tillage points for agricultural tillage applications, particularly primary tillage applications for implements such as deep tillage rippers, vary considerably in wear, breakage, draft and soil fracturing characteristics. A variety of tillage point designs are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. D615,998; D512,078; D505,137; D429,258; D429,257; D429,256; and D415,173. Numerous approaches to tillage point structure are discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,104,341; 6,443,237; 6,422,323; 6,357,368; 6,276,462; 5,499,686; 5,437,337; 4,403,662; and 3,171,500. Providing a tillage point that has the acceptable wear and breakage resistance and mounting characteristics while still providing desired draft, soil fracturing and soil flow characteristics continues to be problematic. Areas of the point near the mounting bolt hole location tend to be more prone to breakage. In addition, different standards often have different mounting arrangements so that a point designed for one piece of equipment will not fit on another machine. Maximizing vertical force on the point, minimizing point draft and optimizing soil fracture and rupture require a carefully selected combination of wing location and design, point surface configurations and surface angles.